Love and Fiesta
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: Lovino was asked by Antonio to go to a house to help them for the upcoming fiesta will he able to do that? Will his heart be soften if he saw his lady of his dreams? Warning: SELFCEST! I suck at summaries!
1. A Letter from Boss

Hey guys! It's nice to see you I mean to have you to read my story for a long time! Remember, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION FOR HETALIA AXIS POWERS! So I beg you no flames please! T.T and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Yeah I wish they belong to me XD but it belongs to Mr. Hidekaz already so enjoy! I don't know what are their gender bend names so I made one for them.

List of characters:

Romano- Lovino

Fem! Romano- Lorina

Italy- Feliciano

Fem! Italy- Floresca or Flora

Spain- Antonio

Fem! Spain- Mrecedes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx333 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lovino's POV

Fiesta is coming here in Italy and every people in the town were busy arranging their houses but not our house! Not even a single banner was hanging on it! I woke up late because I and Antonio did some movie marathon last night and Feliciano, my little brother who is more famous and coward at all times did not bother because he was just kept drawing and reading the whole time. I could hear the church bell ringing from my window. The house was a mess and our couch was full of popcorn! "Antonio!" I called but he didn't answer I was going to my brother's room but I saw him in the kitchen making his coffee. "Ciao Fratello!" he greeted. "Ciao, hey I would just go outside just to relax," I went out of the house to smell the fresh air; Antonio was not here when I woke up. That bastard! He didn't tell me that he would go. I find the day so boring. I sat down by a fish pond near at the tomato farm. Well, as a Catholic, I was reading a Bible and reading the book of Revelations. Yeah. I wish that it would end up so damn sooner. Then suddenly I heard someone screaming.

Normal POV

Lovino saw a lady falling from a tree and he immediately catch her. "You okay?" he asked carrying her in a bridal style. "Yeah thanks," she replied. The lady has a long, brown wavy hair and she wears a red headband with a curl on her right like him. Lovino laid her gently on the ground and helped her picked the fruits that rolled out from her basket. "You're picking fruits for the upcoming fiesta huh?"

"Uhm yeah, why do you asked?" she said in an annoying tone. She was also grumpy like him. "Nothing. Never seen you around here before right here, what's your name gorgeous?" he said in a flirting tone and winked at her. "It's Lorina. Just leave me alone okay?" she just ignored him and went away. _That was strange _he thought. _But she was so hot and her face was blushing like a tomato!_

Lorina's POV

That stupid guy just flirted at me! Who do you think he is?! I went back to my house to prepare some lunch then I saw a letter from the table and read it.

Dear Lorina,

I've got a date to go with Antonio and make sure that the house is clean when I get back and don't make any mess around and please buy the things that we need for the fiesta!

-Love Mercedes

P.S. A guy named Lovino will come to your house to celebrate with us for the fiesta and he will help you cok some food! Make sure that you'll be nice to him!

Yeah, yeah but I don't want guys to come to our house! I started to do the chores I started to clean the house but it make things a whole lot worse! So I called my little sister Floresca, Flora for short to clean the house. "Flora! Flora! Where in the world did you go?"

"I'm here! What is it sis?" Flora called. "Look, I want you to lean the house immediately because that bastard said that there would be a visitor to came here at our house." I said. "Oh… is he a guy?!" she squealed. "Uhm, yeah,"I sigh. "No! she said that he would come to our house just to help us in preparing for the fiesta. Now do your chores Flora! I'll just go to the market and shop for the things we need." I ready my white outside dress, my purse and my basket. "I have to go now Flora." I said. "Be careful sis, and don't talk to strangers! Make sure that you get the right change when you buy!" she said waving. I just ignore her advice cause I'm not a baby anymore and she was acting as my mother or someone older than me! I read Mercedes' grocery list at the back of her letter and she really did wrote so much there! I wonder if my money would be enough.

Lovino's POV

Today I saw a sexy lady and just like me, she was also an ignorant and a grumpy person. But after that I went home to check my brother. "Ciao Fratello! Did you relax well?"he asked. "Uhm, yeah" I sigh. "Hey bro looks like senior Antonio left a letter for you!" he handed me the letter and read it.

Oy Lovino!

You really grow up so fast! good thing you didn't use your head-butt moves and I bought an alarm clock to wake me up! Hahaha! By the way, I've asked a date to a lady named Mercedes yesterday so kindly prepare the things for the fiesta! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, at the back of the paper you will see the address of a lady named Lorina whom you will help for the fiesta to celebrate with us. Good luck Lovino!

Your Boss, Antonio

That stupid dickhead! He really wants me to the chores and go to this house at the same time! "Hey Feliciano, the tomato bastard wants me to go a girl named Lori-" Wait! Isn't it that's the girl whom I saved falling from the tree? Holy Shit! I'm going to meet her! "What's wrong Lovino? Hey… I know what you're thinking, have you met this Lorina before? " he poked at me.

"Uhm yeah," I said blushing in pink, rubbing my neck. "Ah! I knew it! You have a crush on her huh?" he teased me poking at my nose. "Why don't you just stop it Feliciano?! I would just go to her hose just to help for the upcoming celebration!" I pushed him away from me."I better hurry cause I gotta go to her house!" I've changed my clothes and everything. "Well good luck Lovino! Make sure you'll get back and bring some condoms in case of emergency!" he winked at me.

"Oh shut up you moron!" I drove on my red Ferrari car to the address that Antonio gave it to me. I arrived to their house and it's kinda huge and beautiful! I knocked at the door and a girl in ponytail opened it. "Uhm, hi, is this were Lorina lived?" I asked. "Yeah! This is the place! So, you're Lovino right? You came to the right address! My name is Floresca but you can call me Flora, nice to meet you! Why don't you seat here for a while and I will get some pasta for you!" she said cheerfully. I sat on their couch with their mochi pillows and wait.

After sometime, I try to went around their house and saw their pictures with her sister smiling but she was doing a fake smile on the picture and I find her gorgeous and sexy with those long, brown, wavy hair, those honey-brown eyes and her kissable smooth lips that I want to kiss then when she gets back. And so on I kept thinking dirty thoughts on her. As for her sister, well, I think she is a good lady for my brother.

"Hey thanks for waiting, here's your pasta!" she said."Grazie! How about you?" I asked. "Don't worry I also made one for my self!"' I tasted her pasta and it really tasted good like my little brother cooks! "You know your pasta is very delicious just like my brother's!" I tried to be polite. "Oh really? I wish we could meet sooner! What does he look like? Is he cute?" she asked. "Well, uhm, yeah he is but he is kinda slow in the head" I joked. "Oh don't be so silly! I bet he is very smart!" she said when we heard the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and helped her sister carry the bags. "Oh sis! This is Lovino the guy who Mercedes is talking about. " she said. "Oh yeah, I think he LIKES you!"whispered to her ear and I hear them but I just pretend I did not hear anything. "Yeah Flora I'm so tired and the market was so full and I- Oh my God" she looked at me with her eyes widened.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ok that's it! i hope you like it but there will be more romantic moments on the next chapter so I hope you like my first fanfic for APH! Review and no flames please! T.T


	2. Cleaning time!

Lorina's POV

_What does this stupid pervert doing here? _ I thought. "Uhm have you met this guy before?" my sister asked. "Well yeah he is.. Ugh! He is the one who saves me when I fall from a tree." I said blushing. "Wow, looks like sis got her knight in shining armor!" She teased. "WHAT?!" Lovino and I shouted. "Oh look at the time! I guess we should be getting ready!" he said looking at his watch and get the things for the food. "Uhh.. I guess we should patch things up" said Flora a little worried because of our conversation we had.

"I think I should call my little brother. Maybe he can help!" he said, 'Oh really? I cant wait to see him!" Flora said squealing. He took out his iphone 5 and dialed his brother and put it on a loudspeaker mode which I don't know why.

Lovino: Hello?

Feliciano: What's up, bro?

Lovino: Uhm would you like to join us helping out here? I'll text you the address.

Feliciano: Okay thanks bro! I'm sure you TWO guys were not doing any MIRACLE aren't you?

Lovino: Shut up ok? Bye.

Normal POV

"Ok, you will clean the house Flora and design it and Lorina please help me in cooking." Lovino said like a boss. "How could you speak to me like tha-" Lovino stopped her by putting his index finger in her lips. "Blah, blah, blah now get going." He said flirting her. "Yes sir!" Flora Saluted like a soldier. Lovino and Lorina went to the kitchen and he wears an apron that says: "Italian Master Chef".

He pulled his sleeves and washed the ingredients. Lorina tied her hair and started to grate cheese for the pizzas and pastas while Flora was on the living room cleaning when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Flora opened the door. And to her shocked, it was Feliciano and he was much handsome than before! "Uhm hey, you must be Lovino's younger brother!" she said blushing. "Well, uhm yeah that's me!" So I came here to help you guys out. I hope my brother did not tell you any thing about me!" Feliciano gave her a wide smile. "Oh fratello you're there! You can help Flora, the girl who just opened the door for you, to design and to clean the house." Lovino called. "Okay!" he replied.

Feliciano's POV

I immediately help her and bring the art materials that we need to make banners and for small flags. She cleaned the house while I was cutting crafts for design for the fiesta. Yeah it is my hobby since I was a child to draw and make some crafts. I make them in different shapes like circles, rectangles letters and so on. Meanwhile, Flora was dressed in a blue maid dress. I noticed that she is very hard working. Sweep here, sweep there, everything that she did was eligible!

I checked by wiping my finger on the table and I didn't saw a tiny speck of dust on it. I also find her cute and cheerful like me. Her light brown hair was tied in ponytail neatly and her body was in shape perfectly! What was I thinking?! Oh God, I might have feelings for her even we have met for the first time! So I spanked myself to get rid off it.

"Hey Feliciano, is everything okay?" she asked while arranging the book shelves. "Yes uhm, mosquito just bit me." I lied to her not making any eye contact. "A mosquito? But I just sprayed some bug spray lately!" she said. What the hell did I just said?! Oh Grandpa Rome help me! "Uhh.. yeah maybe it did not die yet." I kept on making excuses. "It is obvious that you're LYING! Liars don't make eye contacts and kept on making excuses! And remember, LIARS GO TO HELL!" she scolded "Well, uhm, I'm sorry" I replied. "Now tell me what happened, why did you spanked yourself?" She was climbing on a stepping ladder to the bookshelves. "Nah, its nothing." I said "Oh c'mon tell me" "No just forget it" I sigh.

Flora's POV

I wonder what's up with this guy. Maybe he is thinking too much! "Hey look I found a book!" I said climbing from the ladder. "What is it?" he asked. "Its Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare." I handed him the book. "It's about undying love and tragedy right?" he asked. "Yeah, their love for each other is infinite" I sigh and I noticed that I was getting closer to him. I study his face was and he was very handsome sparkling. I really love his light brown hair shine from our window. Then he suddenly looked at me then I immediately turned away. "Hey, would you like to join with me in picking grapes for the wine?" I asked "Okay! its been a long time since I've been picking fresh grapes in a farm!" he said smiling. I did blush when he smiled!

So we went out to the grape farm and get our baskets to pick some grapes for the wine. We get them one by one until the basket was full. Then he takes off his shirt. Oh my God! Am I dreaming?! Somebody pinch me! I just saw his body SHIRTLESS with those six pack abs and he is sweating all over! This made my jaw dropped. Then he closed my mouth by pushing my chin up. "Hey, we need to get going." He said carrying the barrels on his back that is full of grapes inside that we just picked. "Uhm, yeah I'm so sorry!" I blushed really hard! We went to a room to squeeze the grape to make it into wine. I prepare the machine to squeeze the grapes then I them in it inside the machine. "You're using machine when you secrete them?" he asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" I asked. "No it's just when we secrete these we don't use machines but it is us personally who made them so it takes a lot of time." he explained. "Would you teach me how?" I said shyly. He took the mortar and pestle then he took my hand and holds the pestle and began to squeeze it then I prepare bottles to put them in. It took us many hours before we finish the wine. We put them in the bottles but there were still left in the pitcher. "Would you like some?" he offered. "Yes, thanks,"

He get some glasses for us then he poured wine to my glass. "Cheers!" and we have our toast then drink the wine. "Hmm! It really taste good than making it with the machine." I said. "Hey you have stain on your lips," then he wiped my mouth with his thumb then he stared at me, it made me kinda freak out but I kept calm that time. "You look cute you know?" he smiled then he kissed me I was in shocked but I kissed him back and hugged his shirtless body. He pinned me to the wall and make our kiss deeper then he kissed my neck.

"Hey, we still need to design the house right?" I remind him. "Oh yeah I almost forgot," then he put his shirt on then we get back to our house.

Feliciano's POV

"Uhm would you like to help me in putting these banners out side?" I asked "Yeah sure that would be fun!" we went out of the house and get the banners."Flora, can you put those banners on those trees and poles?" I asked. "What? Are you sure? I mean how am I supposed to put these?" she raised me an eyebrow. I sat down and and patted my shoulder. "You can sit here" I offered. "Uhm no thanks" she blushed in deep red and holding her skirt tightly I really think that she has her PERIOD. "No thanks I'll just used the ladder inside and I don't want to because I have-"

"Your period?" I continued and laughed while she was really blushing hard just like a spaghetti sauce. "It's okay, c'mon I'll give you a free ride!" I said so she put her legs on my shoulders. "Waah!" she immediately pulled my curl. "Hey take it easy! Just don't panic! I got you!" I said trying to balance myself. She tried to calm down and put the banners on the trees. I felt something weird on my neck when she tried to sit on my shoulders.

And I cant believe that I offered my shoulders to carry her! Plus, she's wearing a DRESS! I could feel the heat from her uhh… yeah you know it. she was till those things on the trees and poles but my shoulders were stating to be painful. "Uhm, are you okay down there?" she asked. "Uh, yeah" I gave her a fake smile. "Just tell me if your shoulders were aching already so that I would climb down." She said.

"No, I'm okay! here there's much more to put on these things." I gave them to her until we all ran out. "Hey Feliciano, I'm done putting these things up here. Do we still have any?" she asked "No we've ran out already." I replied. "Well, that's Okay for now. Want me to lay down for a sec?" she whispered to my ear. "Oh, yeah sorry" lay her gently on the ground and exercise my shoulders. "Wow.. looks like we did great!" she said admiring our work. _Yeah, we did great. _ I thought. "Hey, uhm made you this!" I handed her a red, paper rose. "Aww… Feliciano this is so sweet! Grazie!" she said playing with it. "This should be placed here." I placed the rose on her hair and fixed it. our face both flushed in red. "I really love it Feliciano!" then she hugged me tightly I am glad that she liked it too so I hug her back.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Well that's it! just wait for the next chapter! Review! Review! Review! Hope you like it!


	3. Acceptance

Lovino's POV

After washing the dishes, I looked through the kitchen window and saw them both HUGGING each other. I was slicing the tomatoes and I was not in focus so I cut myself. "Aahh! Oh shit! Fuck!" I cursed "What's wrong with you?!" Lorina shouted. "No I'm just- God damnit! I'm fine," I growled. "What happened? Let me see." She examined my hand and saw my bleeding wound on my two fingers then she suck it. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I yanked my fingers out of from her mouth. "Well I'm just sucking your blood to stop bleeding!" she protested. "And it was just a small wound! You could just get some band aid or something!"

"But that's the first aid I've learned from our scout master when I was in girls scout! Fine, I'll get a band aid from the first aid kit!" then she stumped out of the room. To be honest, I really like when she did that but I was in shocked of course. I didn't expect that she would suck my wound then I started to think dirty thoughts on her while she was out. "Hey Lovino, give me your hand!"she said in a grumpy tone. _Did she call my name? _not even like BASTARD or something? "Uhm , do I have earwax on my ears or did you just call my name?" I said to her while she was putting medicine on my wound and applying band aid on it. "Well, what do you think OLDMAN? Loosing your hearing huh?" she teased me like a small child. "You know that this would be healed easily if you would just kissed it!" I said leaning on her but she just pinched my wound. "Ow, Ow! Alright!"

"Italian Master Chef? What a lame1" she said I looked on my apron and that's what it said. "No, I was just looking at our younger siblings through the kitchen window. It seems that they grow up so fast." I said to her. Then she touched my hand and looked at her blushing. "Yeah," she replied. "Ah, sorry I didn't have to do that ehehe," she unhand me and she started to do her chores again. She is very cute when I saw her blushing that time and she was cute!

Lorina's POV

As if it was my fault that I suck his wound that time! Actually I was in a hurry and I am so WORRIED about him when he was cursing in the kitchen. So the first thing that popped on my head was the one that I learned when I was a member in our girl scout. And I must confess that my Grandma thought it to me on how to do a first aid FOR GUYS ONLY. Yeah, she is a pervert too. "Hey… uhm, thanks" he said. "Yeah, no problem," I was getting the can opener to open a can of sardines but it is really hard to do it and I was already grinning at that time. "Need help?" he offered. "No, no thanks I can handle this!" but the can opener stucked. "See? I told you, you need a guy like me who can open it! Now looked what you've done!"he said as he examine the can opener which had stucked. "Well I'm so sorry Mr.-who-can-do-anything! I was just trying to open it myself!" he fixed it for some time and while waiting, I was thinking that he has patience for me and he didn't care even if I ignore him or scold him like that. He was indeed a gentleman for me. Wait, what was I thinking? Yeah, he's cute but pervert, doesn't do household chores but patient, lame but hot. Oh my God! Don't tell me I have feelings for him! I was blushing in deep red. So I splash myself with water. "Lorinia, I'm done fixing this can opener. You should be more careful next time." Then I turned away because my face is wet all over.

Lovino's POV

I noticed that she turned away her wet face from me. "What happened to you? You're all wet!" I get a towel to wipe her face. Lorina didn't make a sound and her head was bowed down. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry yourself." I wipe her face gently I cupped her face so I can wipe her face easier. I notice that her ace was so beautiful and her eyes were shining when the sunlight beamed unto us. "Hey, why are you doing this?" she asked me crackly, and this time she was crying. "How can you stand a girl just like me who always a stubborn to you? How could you be so gentle to me who is ignorant and I-"

I cut her off by putting my index finger on her lips and wiped her tears. "Shh. No, don't say anything like that and you're not like one. For me, I like the way just the way you are." I said. Then silence filled the room. "Really? You're just playing with me!" she pouted. "Yes you are!" I pause for a moment to think what I should say next. "You know, you look gorgeous when you're grumpy," I teased her then she spanked me with her spatula, blushing. "Shut up!" she was going to spank me again but I stopped her then I pulled her to me and crashed my lips unto hers. I felt that she was in shock when I did that. She let go of the spatula that she was holding and hugged me tightly.

I felt that she was removing my apron that time and deepening our kiss. I licked her lower lip begging for entrance then she let me enter. She was unbuttoning my shirt while I was unzipping her dress. We _play_ for a while and I lay her down on the table and I won! "Hey, wait" she slipped her hands off me. "What?" I asked "We're not done yet for tomorrow." She replied. "Oh, yeah" I go behind her back and zipped her dress on. "Sorry." I whispered to her ear then we get back to our business!

Normal POV

They finished their work for three hours. They cooked pastas like lasagnas, Bolognese, spaghetti and others like gelato and churros for dessert and some paella. They also prepared some wine that Feliciano and Flora just made from freshly picked grapes. "Well at least we did great" said Flora. "Yeah, cause tomorrow is the big day for us!" said Feliciano.

"Hey, where do you think guys we can sleep?" Lovino patted his brother's shoulders. "Well, he can sleep to my bedroom!" Flora squeezed Feliciano's arms. "Well you know I always move while I am sleeping." he said. "Okay, Maybe should sleep now because we should not miss the thanksgiving mass before the celebration." Lorina said as she lead them upstairs. Lovino turned to his brother and smirked while Feliciano winked when they pulled out their condoms.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Hrmm... I wonder what will happen. So stay tuned! This rating will NOT be going up it will be remain as T. Hope you like it! ;) Review! PUHLEEEEZZZ?


	4. Bath Trouble!

Flora's POV

Wow! I don't know that Feliciano was that good! That's why we're very both got tired last night! The room went very hot and I wonder what my sister and Lovino was doing on the other room because they make STRANGE noises! Yeah, I know they were much louder than Feliciano and I make! So I woke up and took my silky blue robe because we both slept naked and I decided to take a bath in m own bathroom.

Lorina's POV

I bet my sister did not hear our STRANGE noises last night because Lovio was just a tease and he was very NAUGHTY! I woke up and wear my red silky bathrobe and start taking a bath, I was singing while I was in my bathtub then I realized that I forgot my soap and my bath robe outside! Jeez! How am I supposed to go outside and get my things?! "Lovino! Hey Lovino are you awake?" I called out. "Yeah why?" he replied. "Uhm, can you get my soap and bath robe for me?" I asked.

"Where is it?"

"The robe is hanging on the chair near at the bathroom! And the soap is on my table!" I shouted. "Okay!" then I covered myself with the shower curtain. "Thanks" as he opened the door and I blushed because I can't stand he can see my body with this! "Okay you can handle it to me now!" I reached for my things but he removes the curtain away from me! "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed turning away from him covering my breast with my hands.

"Oh c'mon Lorina, I just saw your sexy body last night, so get use to it, okay?" he flirted at me again! "Want me to join you in your bath?" he was unbuttoning his shirt already! "No! I don't want you to put your foot on this tub, okay?!" I said blushing in red. "Oops, the soap slipped on the tub," he smirked and rose and eyebrow to me. I knew he did that on PURPOSE! He stepped on the tub with me. "Would you just stop it!" I said fighting back to him.

"Oh c'mon! You can't reach your back when you're taking a bath!" he said. "I can do it myself you idiot!" then I tried snatch the soap fro him but he raised his hand so I cannot reach it. "Just give it to me!"

"No! If you don't want me to wash your back then I will tell Mercedes that you broke the can opener!" then we started fighting for the soap until he touched my chest! I really blushed a lot! "You pervert!" I shouted, "Ahem! Don't forget that can opener!" he smiled. I have no choice but to do this. Because I know Mercedes gonna kill me! That was our TWNTIETH can opener and it is because of my fault!

"Well?" he asked, "Okay fine, ju-just do only my ba-back only okay? Nothing else that you could touch!" I was blushing in deep red that time and shaking that time.

Lovino's POV

So I started o wash her smooth and sexy back that time. I rubbed it with her soap until I was tempted to wash her other parts. "Hey, what I told you about washing my back?" she scolded at me and I was not paying attention then I cut my fingers with my pocket knife and pretend that my wound just opened. "Ow, you hit my wound and now its opened!" I shouted, "What?! I didn't hit you! Let me see," she said as she examines my fingers.

"Well, they'll be fine, don't worry," she said gently. "But it has to be sucked up so it won't stop bleeding!" I protested. "I could just get some band aid outside"

"You're going outside?! But you're not yet rinsed!" I really had to find a way to stay here with me and to suck the blood from my wound. "Fine, and I hope you're not this on purpose." She looked at me seriously."I'm serious!"I said. So she sucks the blood from my fingers to stop bleeding. I feel that I was enjoying it so I gently slipped my fingers deeper and I heard her slight moan so I stopped and slipped them out of her mouth."You know we should be getting ready right now." I said as I get out from the tub.

Feliciano's POV

I woke up noticing that Flora was not here beside me. I went to the mirror and brush my hair because it was all messed up because of what happened last night. I've realized that my abs and muscles were getting bigger! Well, I guess that is because I exercise regularly with Ludwig. I went to the bathroom to take a bath I slide the door when, "Aaah!" Holy shit! What have I done?! It's Flora! "Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?!" she was covering herself with her shower curtain.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I thought you're already downstairs so I came here just to take a bath! So- Ow!" she threw her face towel at me. "Get out!" she shouted. I immediately go and knock to my brother's room. "Uhm, fratello?" he opened the door. "Yes?"

"Is your bathroom vacant?" I asked "No. Lorina is using it. Why?" he said. "Really? Thanks," I was closing the door but he stopped it. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked "Well, uhm yeah. Flora was in there so I'm finding a vacant bathroom." I explained shyly. "Well, why don't you join her in your bath?" he smirked. "What?! Are you insane?!" I spat "C'mon, if you don't do it, we will be late for the thanksgiving mass before the celebration!" he said.

Well, I have no choice because its kinda late already because we make out last night! "Okay, fine," I sigh deeply. I went to our room and decided to tell her and I was shaking that time. So I knock on the bathroom. "What?" she called "Uhm, may I join you in the bathroom?" I sigh deeply. "What?! Why?"

"Because there are no vacant bathroom any more because your sister is using it!" I said, I cant look at her that time because this is so embarrassing! "Okay, fine just don't look at me while I'm taking a bath!" she scolded. "Okay, fine," we were taking a bath together but we were not looking at each other's naked bodies, I was going to get the soap when our hands met.

"Uhm, you go first" I offered. "No you go get it." She protested. "I insist." I slide the soap to her but she slid too. "Ah!" but I catch her immediately. I accidentally look at her body and I touched her part. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry!"

"No, its ok" she said and she get the soap blushing.

Normal POV

After Five minutes, they finished their baths then ate their breakfasts. "I cook some eggs and hotdogs for breakfast!" Flora said as she handed them their breakfast. "Hm! Your meal was very delicious!" said Feliciano. "Grazie Feliciano!" she smiled then they change their clothes. Lorina wears a pink outside dress with a ribbon on her chest with a white belt on her waist. On her hair, she wears a red headband with a white doll shoes and a hat with a lavender ribbon. Flora was wearing a light blue dress with a U neck shaped collar with a lace and has ruffles on her skirt. Her was tied in ponytail with her blue ribbon and wears a black doll shoes.

Feliciano wears a navy blue polo shirt with a black vest and a black jeans with blue high-cut Converse shoes, Lovino wears a green shirt that says "Viva la Italia" and a red and black checkered polo shirt on it with some black jeans and a dog tag hanging on his neck then they heard the doorbell rang.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hrrm, I wonder who that is? Please guys I need your reviews! TT^TT


End file.
